


Former Assassins (BOOK 1)

by LAMAJOMU



Series: (EX)Assassin's Have feelings [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMAJOMU/pseuds/LAMAJOMU
Summary: You and Killua are assassin partners and meet some strange people during the hunter exam. Will things stay the same between you two, or will things change?
Series: (EX)Assassin's Have feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

“Your assignment today is to go to the Maskure Hindalire Ball and kill anyone that has a ring with a red diamond in the middle. You’ll both gain 10k each.” Silva says to the 2 teens.

(Y/N) and Killua had been assigned a mission. (Y/N)’s parents were partners with Killua’s parents and they decided that both of the new heads of their families should partner up for business reasons. It was your 1st mission together, and you guys were insanely quiet. You are both around 12 years old, and assassins. 

You start to let your mind wander. What do I say? Should I start a conversation? I don’t have a need to talk to him, but we should at least talk about the missio-

“The Maskure Hindalire Ball is located in Yorknew City, about a mile from the auction house. We’d better think of a successful plan so we can just get in and out.” Killua had broken the silence.

“That’s true. I was thinking that we dance our way in, so nobody suspects us, and I can scan the area to find anyone with the description your father gave us. Then we just kill them all and walk out without being seen.” Y/N explained quickly, as they were almost there. 

Killua responded with a quick nod, and they sneak into the ballroom.

(After the mission)

“That went better than I planned for.” (Y/N) says after a few minutes of finishing the mission with Killua. “I can’t believe that I had to help you with the last guy!”

Killua gets all flustered and says “I let you help me! I coulda taken them all on my own anytime I wanted to!”

“Whatever..”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A few weeks later, Killua and (Y/N) had become best friends. Killua trusted (Y/N) enough that he decided to tell them that he was planning on sneaking out to take the hunter exam. (Y/N) protested, telling him how much trouble he would get into. He just responded that he wanted to have some fun for a change!

(Y/N) went with him, to make sure he didn’t die. Killua hated to admit it, but he knew you were stronger. You had been through more torture and training than he did, which says something about your parents. Even though they did all that to you, you couldn’t seem to hate them. They raised you, and deep down, you knew they loved you.

___________  
At the exam  
___________

“Killua, I don’t see the appeal to this exam. Do you even want to be a hunter?” (Y/N) said, being cautious of everyone around them. 

“It’s fine! This could be a fun opportunity for BOTH of us! Your so stiff all the time! Loosen up. Relax! Enjoy yourself for once! I heard that this is supposed to be challenging!” Killua reassures (Y/N).

You sigh, as a guy who calls himself Tonpa comes up to you both and offers drinks. You guys accept, knowing beforehand that he laced it with something. Since you guys are immune to poison, it didn’t really matter, and the drink was actually really good. (Y/N) finished it in seconds, same with Killua.

A bit later, you two went up to him, asking for some more drinks, when a guy came through a door, asking to follow him, because he was one of the Hunter Examiners. (Y/N) and Killua both took out their skateboards (Killua had taught (Y/N) to skate the same week that they met, and (Y/N) caught on fairly quickly. 

(Y/N) POV  
…………….

'Let's get this over with. It's not like we can make friends here. Plus, Killua’s the only friend I need. We can understand each other, and can keep secrets together!'

“HOW ‘BOUT YOU SHOW A LITTLE RESPECT FOR THE EXAM, THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST AFTER ALL!” A man with sideburns and a suit, who looks to be in his late 20’s to early 30 says.

“No, it's not.” 

“The examiner guy said we only had to follow him.”

'Could we make friends with him? He looks strong and could be of use.'

Killua and I both nod at each other and skate over to the kid.

“Hey, how old are you?” Killua asks, as you try and analyze the kid. You were always great at that and always got them 90%, more or less.

“Twelve years old” The kid responds.

'I see. He's the same age as us, we should befriend him, so it’ll be easier to pass this exam.'  
You turn to Killua, knowing he’s thinking the same thing.

You both get off your skateboards, Killua adds a little “I think we’ll run for a while”

You’re happy that Killua could possibly make a friend with this boy. You didn’t want to keep him to yourself, but there was a little voice in the back of your head, telling you that you shouldn’t let Killua befriend this kid. Of course, you don’t listen to your inside voice, for Killua's sake.

KILLUA’S POV  
………………..  
“My name Killua, and this is (Y/N)” I introduce us both, as I know that (Y/N) wouldn't have introduced themselves at all. I didn’t like the fact that they seemed like a shadow behind me whenever I would talk to someone. Yea they were trained assassins, but that also meant that they got even less social time than me. At least I could talk to Canary and the others, but they only had their parents, and the butlers there didn’t respond to (Y/N) so they wouldn't get punished. 

“I'm Gon!” The boy my age said. I looked back at him and smiled. “So how did you do that cool thing with your skateboard?” 

“I’ll show you when we get outta here!” I respond, giving (Y/N) a little glare, telling them that they need to add to the conversation. I watched (Y/N) crinkle up their nose and sigh. 

(Y/N) POV  
…………….  
'Why does he want me to add to the conversation I might make things worse, and ruin it for Killua.

“Uh, um… yOU HAve a cool fishing rod..” I say, cringing inside my head.  


“Oh, thanks! I really like your skateboard! The colors look really nice, and you look cool when you ride it!” Gon responded while smiling.

I let a little smile loose and thank him for the compliment, and Killua’s eyes widen for a second, only to soften. He thinks to himself ’I’m glad they’re finally loosening up and making friends. I would’ve scolded them if they didn’t say something sooner.’


	2. F-Fog?!

(Y/N)’s POV

A few hours had passed, and we were still running. I didn't mind that much, but it was getting boring. A few minutes after we had met this Gon kid, I decided to slow down a little, giving them space, so I don't intrude.

I sneak a quick glance at killua while he’s talking to Gon and he seems to be a lot happier. Whenever he’s happy, I’m happy, but I missed talking to Killua, just us together. 

Maybe it’s all running.

“Hey (Y/N), do you have any pets?” Gon asks, making me jump a little. I press my shirt down to act like that DIDN’T just happen and plaster a smile on my face. 

“Actually I’ve never had a pet! Well other than Mike, but he’s more of Killua’s pet than mine!” I respond, trying to act like I truly care about this conversation. 

“That’s really cool! Are you feeling okay (Y/N)? You look a bit pale. You know I bet you need something to eat right about now!”

Killua looks at me with his piercing blue eyes. He's watching you. Just smile and answer quickly and quietly. I have to be the strong one for both of us. I can hold out on my own.

“Thank you for the offer, but I'm not too hungry right about now. I had food before we came here." I say, practically lying through my teeth. 

If Killua knew how I felt, I would ruin the wall I’ve spent so long building up. I got too happy and it all crumbled down.

“ASSASSINS DON’T NEED FRIENDS.” I shudder, thinking of what my mother and father would do to me when they find out that I left.

I looked forward and saw the exit. There was light. There was fresh air. Finally, something to cool me down.

Killua puts his hand on my shoulder, and I smile at him, signaling to drop it. He looks at me concerned when Gon challenges us to a race. We all agree and race forward. We all tied, unfortunately, and I felt better. I saw the two people Gon kept talking to run out as well. They looked beat. 

The Examiner came to a halt and started to explain what was happening.

“This forest is full of creatures who want nothing more than to kill and eat you all. They will use any kinds of means necessary.”

'Great. Now we were in a deadly forest just to get a piece of paper saying we passed. Ya know, I’m starting to think that I'm not gonna have as fun of a time as I thought.'

I sense someone behind us, as they start to accuse the examiner of being a deadly creature. A few of the others taking the test start to realize who was the fake. Suddenly this guy with a star and teardrop on his face, threw 2 cards engulfed in nen at the fake and the examiner. After that fiasco occurred, I decided to stay close to the group. The group was made up Killua, Kurapika, Mr. Leorio, Gon, and I. It was pretty big, but there were many groups, like the Amori brothers. 

We were told to follow the examiner.

As we got deeper into the forest, it became foggier and foggier, and even I could barely sense anyone. I was glad that I stood closer to the group because I ended up with Killua and Gon. It was good and bad luck in itself.

“I haven’t seen the guys in a while. I just hope they’re safe.” Gon says, his eyebrows furrowing a little, and his voice filled with worry.

I turn to look at the two boys, continuing to run with them. We hear some noises and-

“AHHHHHHHHH”

I crash down with a huge thud, following 2 more right on top of me. 

“Ouch.” I say, my eyes filled with annoyance. 

They all had to fall on me didn’t they. I'm not a cushion!

“What is this place?! Is everyone okay?!" Gon asks.

“I think we’re inside a monster. We need to find a way-” Killua is interrupted by the creature moving.

Thud 

THud 

THUd

THUD

We all splash out of the creature one by one. Gon falls on his face, Killua falls in a crisscross position, and I'm standing. Thankfully Killua and I both have our skateboards, otherwise, it would’ve made it so much harder to pass this exam.

Gon laughs. “I guess he must not have liked the way we tasted, huh?”

I watch killua take that laced drink Tonpa gave up out of his pocket. “It was this stuff.” He says.

“Oh the drink Tonpa had…” I say, immediately drawing attention to myself. 

“(Y/N)! You finally spoke! I was hoping to hear your voice again because I always make friends with the best sounding people! Hmm maybe its just my luck!” He giggles, and I blush.

“W- What?! You gotta be mistaken, I mean you’ve heard me talk like 3 times! How would you even know if you like my voice?” My hands fly around, trying to justify everything and nothing at the same time. 

Killua and Gon turn to each other and chuckle. 

“Okay then, let's keep going! We’ll make it back in time if we head off now!” Killua says, turning the other way. 

Me and Gon start to follow him, and off we went.

About 5 minutes after we started, me and Killua find the rest of the Examinees. Killua laughs “All right! We caught up with the main group! Gon, (Y/N), look!”

He turns to look at us, and I turn to look at Gon when we both realize that Gon had left.


	3. That Kind of Hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and the others finally make it to the second phase. What will happen when they realize it's not as easy as they think?

~~~~~~~~~~  
GON’S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I run back to Kurapika and Leorio, and see them fighting Hisoka. No wait- more like Leorio trying but failing to fight him. It was sad but true.

SWOOSH

My fishing rod tip hits Hisoka in the face, long enough for Leorio to get away. My heart is nearly hammering its way out of my chest.

“Did I make it?”

Hisoka turns to me, and sighs a little, and says “Not bad… little boy. Is that a fishing pole? How original.” He starts to walk towards me. “I’d like to see it. Do you mind?”

My fists tighten to my fishing rod.

“Leave him alone. YOUR FIGHTS WITH ME!” Leorio starts to charge towards Hisoka, but Hisoka quickly knocks him into oblivion. 

I can’t handle this anymore.

I jump into the air, and slam my rod towards Hisoka, at full speed.

HE DISAPPEARS INTO THIN AIR.

“Did you come here to help your friend?”

“Augh-?!” I quickly jump away from Hisoka, my thoughts racing and my body fighting the urge to run right here right now.

“Such a good boy~” 

I slam my fishing pole into Hisoka again, but he vanishes once more.

“Hmm~ I adore that look.”

Before he was able to think, I pulled a secret attack, acting like I had Missed, but snuck behind him, and attacked there. It was all workin-

CLACK  
No… It.. didn’t work? I thought it would work for sure.

I was currently being choked by a murdering magician. I can’t breathe. 

Hisoka started laughing. “It’s so delightful~. I love that look.” 

I stopped using my strength to fight him. I was finally let go. Hisoka reassured me that Leorio was fine. He left with Leorio back to the group.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
(Y/N)’s POV  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah man, where is he? I was sure Gon would be here.” Killua looked at me, hoping I knew where he was.

“My skills are okay, but i'm not that advanced. I don’t have some mysterious superpower that shows me where he is. I'm sure he’ll be here soon, just wait.” I responded, trying to let him relax for a little bit.

____________

2 minutes later  
____________

I turn to look at the path, while Killua scans everyone there, hoping he’ll see Gon if he tries hard enough. I see a blonde and green blob- no, wait! That’s Kurapika and Gon!

I go over to Killua and tap his shoulder lightly. “They all made it.” I say, trying to be quiet, in case anyone hears. It's a bad habit of mine.

Killua shudders, not expecting that. “Where?” Killua asks. I point to where I saw them, and sure enough, they were still there. We start heading over to them.

“Gon.” Killua says, catching the green-haired boy's attention.

“Killua, (Y/N)!” Gon turns to us and smiles.

“I was starting to think you weren’t gonna make it here. Or that you didn’t make it at all.”

Gon walks over to us. “I just followed the trail of Leorio’s cologne!”

My eyes widen a little.

“You tracked his scent? That’s how?! You're the second person I know who does that! You and (Y/N) sure are weird…” Killua responds, more shocked than anyone there. 

The mustache man, or Satotz, gets the group's attention and starts to explain everything. 

“Excellent work everyone! The Second Phase will take place here in the Visca Forest Park. So I shall now take my leave. I wish you all the very best of luck.” He heads back into the forest, and the gates open.

A pretty lady with blue hair starts talking. “Will all the applicants who passed the first exam please enter. Welcome, all! I'm Menchi, your examiner for the second phase.” 

There was a huge guy sitting behind her. “And likewise, I’m Buhara!”

We were all staring at our new examiners when Buharas stomach started to growl. People in the group started to talk. “What was that noise?”

The two examiners started to chat amongst each other when Menchi finally decided to tell us what we were doing here. “The second phase… will be cooking!” She points her hand out excitedly.

‘Uh Oh… I know next to nothing about cooking…’ 

The challenge got a lot of negative feedback.

“What’d ya mean were cooking?!”

“We came to take the hunter exam!”

Menchi tried to explain it to the other examinees, but they wouldn’t listen. After a good couple of minutes, the test finally began. 

' I guess I could follow the scent of the meat around here. It's not hard to figure out where all the meat is at.'

I decide to follow the group, being a little behind them. Leorio starts off a conversation. “We gotta catch a pig and cook it, huh? Man, this is way easier than the first phase!”

Guessing on how bad the examinees were treating Menchi and Buhara, this one is going to be a real pain.  
“I just hope it's that simple” Kurapika adds, as Gon jumps down to who knows where. Killua turns to me, grabs my hand, and we both jump together. Instead of falling, we landed on a hill and started to slide down. 

Killua is excited, and a small smile forces its way onto my face. We start to go too fast, and I notice Leorio and Kurapika behind us. I quickly jump up and finish by walking down. I notice them all in a small line on the ground, and I giggle a little. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Killua starts to yell at Gon, who’s currently holding up the small train they’ve formed. 

“I found them.” Gon explained.

“Oh yea." I look in front of us, and there are tons of pigs! Tons of..meat-eating pigs…

The pigs start to chase us, so I run up to Killua and the others, and start to run away with them. Who knew pigs could be so fast?!

In the midst of all the running, I realized that we were running in the direction of the others. As soon as they see what's chasing us, the bolt out of there, faster than they did during the first phase! The pigs started to beat up some of the examinees.

Leorio starts to yell and rant about the psycho pigs, and I sigh. “You know if we won’t pass this phase if you keep complaining. Its getting annoying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Im so sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've been really behind in school, and with covid, it was just hard to manage. But I'm back now!
> 
> -LAMAJOMU


	4. I Can't Believe we Failed...

Killua starts to snicker, and I and Leorio are both ticked off.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t complain so much if we weren’t BEING CHASED BY MEAT-EATING PIGS THAT WANT TO EAT US (Y/N)!” Leorio starts to yell at me. I hate being yelled at, but I only ever respect someone who yells at me, if they’re actually right, or I don’t want to argue with them. 

“If you weren’t prepared for this, maybe you shouldn't have taken this exam without any training. I’m taking this exam with years of training behind me. If you don’t want to die, or almost die, then you should’ve tried harder to learn to fight.” I say, keeping calm, but knowing that my calmness is going to burst in a little bit.  
“(Y/N), chill out.” Killua grabs my arm, trying to calm me down. I turn to look at him and smile. “Okay, Killua.’’ I turn back to Leorio, giving him a small glare. “But I won't take back what I said Mr. Leorio.” He shudders, and Gon and Kurapika look a little relieved.

\------------------  
Killua’s POV  
\------------------

I sigh. I know this is the best it’s going to get. (Y/N) tends to have a bit of a temper, based on who they’re talking to. It’s hard enough for them to trust others, but it’s worse when they’re annoyed. I need to find a way for them to actually chill out instead of just brushing it off. Any more super annoying moments and they’ll be scared shitless. Which I don’t mind, but it can be a real hassle to calm them down.

“(Y/N), come run next to me.” I say, hoping that if I get them away from the old man, they might chill out enough for nobody to get hurt.

Their face turns slightly red as they slow down a little bit in order to stand next to me. I slide my hand onto (Y/N)’s forehead, thinking she might be sick. Sometimes the stress gets to them, and they shut down, but I've only ever heard rumors my mother told me.

Suddenly, Gon tries to attack one of the pigs and fails. The pig tries to attack him, but thankfully Gon dodges just in time. He gets ready to fight the thing, when dozens of apples fall in between the pig's eyes, causing it great pain. Gon takes the chance and hits the pig in between its eyes as hard as he could, killing the pig almost instantly.

I smile and turn to look at the pig. “Huh, that's it! Their foreheads are their weak spots.”

Kurapika adds to the conversation, paying no mind to Leorio who is being chased by a pig. “I see. That makes sense. They developed tough snouts to protect their delicate foreheads.”

Somehow everyone heard, and it ended with just about everyone having a pig to cook.

~~~~~~~~~  
(Y/N) POV  
~~~~~~~~~

After at least 10 people failed the second phase, it came to our turns. I tried to make mine presentable, and it sure looked tasty to me.

Mr. Leorio went first. He had an overcooked pig with a flag on the top.

“Tell me how much you love it,” Leorio says with a smirk on his face.

Menchi throws the entire plate while yelling “IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A KIDS MEAL?!”  
Gon went next. He had flowers and bows all over the pig, basically over decorating the overcooked pig he had made.

“Okay, mine is next!” He says with enthusiasm.

She throws it once again, Buhara catching it and eating it, this time yelling “IT'S JUST LIKE THE LAST ONE!”

I knew I was going to be last, but I also knew I was not going to pass this one. Mine was cooked perfectly, but my presentation was just a small thing. Some small things here and there, but nothing drastic.

Kurapika went before killua and I, saying “The next entry is mine, ready to be judged.” He had a nice pig, with stuff in between the slices.

“Well, finally something that resembles an actual dish.” She says as I turn all my attention to her, hoping at least one of us will pass. “GROSS!” she flings it again. “Presentation is important, but not at the expense of the flavor. You’re basically no better than number 403.”

Kurapika comes back, and Leorio laughs. “Better luck next time.”

After Killua had tried, (And failed) it was my turn.

“Please give me your criticism and how I can do better.” I try and sound as interested as possible.

“Hmm.. It looks presentable enough..” She takes a bite. “TOO JUICY!” She throws my pig to the side. I'm slightly disappointed, but I'm just worried that I’ll go home after this.

“Since you all sucked… None of you passed to the next phase. Exams over!”

Everyone started rioting, and Menchi started yelling. I sighed with annoyance. These people were too loud. I'm so used to my quiet life, that I never really had to sit and listen to others being annoying. Menchi explained why none of us passed when we all heard a voice from the sky.

“Well that said, it seems a bit excessive to fail every single applicant.”

Suddenly, this old guy comes from out of a blimp, and crashes to the ground, causing the dirt to fly everywhere. The group and I stared in shock as the man walked towards Menchi. She explained how he was responsible for the hunter exam as a whole, and that his name was Chairman Netero.

“Oh, I just work behind the scenes, it's not all that impressive,'' he joked. “I only intervene in the exam when little things like this popup. Now, dear Menchi.”

“Sir.” She responded fast.

“It’s come to my attention that you’ve chosen to fail all this year's applicants, reason being, as I understand it, their general reluctance to challenge the unknown.” The old man says, grabbing a peel at the examiner's chest. 

I crinkle my nose in disgust. ‘Is he really who I’m relying on to pass this year?’

“No..” Menchi’s voice lowered a little. “I'm sorry sir, but I snapped when a candidate insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I'm afraid I made the exam harder than necessary.” She closed her eyes, almost feeling slightly guilty.

They talked for a while and came to the conclusion that we would retake the exam, this time making boiled eggs. 

We head aboard the airship, to Split Mountain. She demonstrated how to get the eggs from the webs that were in between a huge crack in the cliff, and soon we got started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make the pace fasted? I feel like im making this take too long with the dialogue, and I don't want you guys to get bored. Please tell me if you enjoy slow or fast paced writing.
> 
> I might make it just a tiny bit faster in general though, as I want to get past the hunter exam at some point.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy, and I hope you have a good week! 
> 
> Bye! -LAMAJOMU


	5. My Parents

Menchi and the Chairman start to talk about the eggs, and I roll my eyes. ‘Can’t we get started yet?’ Gon gives the group a mischievous grin. 

“I’ve been waiting for something like this!” 

We all jump down, to grab the eggs. Soon people start to follow us down, and soon just about everybody is on the web. We see a few people jump down, and fall to their death.

Leorio starts to complain. “What are we waiting for?”

I look down at the eggs frustrated. “No wind. The updrafts don’t happen all the time.”

Gon starts to sniff the air, any minute now, he says.

I get curious and start to try and find something as well. My eyes widen a small amount, and the web starts to give out.

“What’s going on now?!” Leorio shouted.

“It appears that the web isn’t strong enough to support all of this weight” Kurapika responds, trying to stay calm.

Killua turns to Gon and I, asking when we can go. I close my eyes and focus.

“OKAY NOW!” We both shout and let go of the web, having everyone else that was still waiting follow us. We grab the eggs, and the wind lifts us back up.

____________  
__TIMESKIP__

After the 2nd phase ended, with all of us passing, we boarded an airship that would take us to where we needed to go for the 3rd phase. The Netero guy gave some speech and said we could do anything we wanted on the ship.

Killua gave the smile he gives when we’re about to get into trouble. ‘Oh no. What is he going to drag me into this time?’ 

☆~

“Hey! Kids! What’re you doin’?! Stay outta the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall with the others!”

The chef throws us out of the kitchen with a turkey leg. ‘I can’t believe we got away with a whole turkey leg. This is some good food!’ I take a bite, help Gon and Killua up, and we start to explore the rest of the ship. Killua points out the view and they both gush over it. I walk over to see it, and smile. 

Gon starts to bring something up. “Hey. So I was wondering… Your parents. Are they- I mean where are they?” He looks to Killua, and I pay my attention to his answer, wondering what Gon will say when he finds out.

“Hm... They’re alive. Probably.” Killua responds, and I can’t help but chuckle a little when Gon asks what they do. ‘How's he gonna explain that his parents kill people for a living?’

“They’re assassins.” Killua says blandly. ‘Just like that huh-’

“They both are?!” Gon asks in response. Killua and I burst into laughter.

“That's your response?! You really are a riot aren't cha!” Gon looks at us confused, and Killua tries to explain. “You’re not the first person I’ve told about my parents, but you’re the first to take it seriously. Most of the time people only like me because they can’t tell whether i'm serious or not.”

He goes off to explain how he wants to kill his family, and I nod in agreement. 

“Well, what about you (Y/N)?” 

My eyes widen a little. “Me? What do you want to know about me?” I said shakily. ‘What if he knows my parents and thinks bad of them?’ 

“Well, what do your parents do?” He starts to get curious.

“Oh... Promise you won’t be too mean?” I hope he’ll respond how I want him to.

“Of course! There’s no reason to be mean! They should be cool after all! I mean you’re super cool so I would hope so.”

I chuckle nervously. “Well, my parents are alive as well, and they’re assassins, just like Killua’s parents. The only difference is that they take on the harder jobs. Unlike Killua, I don’t have any siblings. Because of that, I will soon become their source of income. They put me through a semi-tough train-” I was interrupted.

“Psh… Semi-tough?! They made you go through hell and back. How can you still tolerate them? I can barely tolerate my parents and they weren’t half as bad as yours.” Killua complains to me. I bop him on the head and continue. 

“Anyways. They put me through enough training to where I can endure just about anything. They then partnered me up with Killua, because I guess I needed some communication skills. I ended up becoming acquaintances with his family, and then Killua convinced me to go take the exam with him. I'm already worried about what they’ll do when I get back.” I shudder. 

“You had 0 communication skills. I thought she couldn’t speak for like 2 days. They wanted us to bond before we went on any missions.” Killua laughed, and I cringed thinking about my first impression. It really was that bad.

“They sound… different!” Gon responds, trying to make good of what I told him. I couldn’t help but sigh. At least he isn’t as blunt as others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry about the lack of updating and the small chapter. I will be trying harder to get this complete. Ive been swamped with school, and I had like no time to write 😪. I hope to hear from you guys in the future, and I'll have the next chapter out ASAP!!! Bye guys!
> 
> -LAMAJOMU
> 
> (842 WORD COUNT)


	6. Chairman Netero

We start talking about random stuff, and all of a sudden this crazy feeling suddenly comes out. I jerk my head to where the feeling was, noticing Gon and Killua are doing the same, but nothing is there. 

Weird.

“Something wrong?” I turn my head again, less suddenly, and see Chairman Netero. Killua and I are still on edge, but thankfully Gon isn't.

“Mr. Netero, you didn't see anyone come from that side, did you?” Gon says, pointing to where the feeling was.

“No, I didn’t.” He said, not getting flustered in the slightest. I don’t believe it. 

“You’re fast. For an old-timer.” Killua starts to add to the conversation. He doesn’t believe him either. 

“Oh, that trick? I just barely moved, that’s all.” Netero says with a smile.

I give Netero a glare, Killua follows, and Netero gives it right back. 

“What do you want? You don’t have anything to do ‘till the last phase, isn’t that right?” I say, Gon looks at us confused. 

“Now now, no need to be so unkind,” the chairman says, my suspicion growing by the second. “I just got a little bored, so I decided to look for some company. By the way, I have to ask you, any thoughts on your first attempt at the hunter exam?” He smiles at us, Gon returning it.

“Yea! It’s a lot of fun! There haven’t been any written tests yet, and I was kinda worried about that.” Gon replies. I keep my gaze on the chairman, just in case. He looks strong.

“I'm honestly disappointed. I expected this to be a lot more challenging. But I assume that the next phase will be a lot more interesting.” Killua also responds. He’s not wrong in any way, to be honest.

Oh well... We’ll see… What about you?” He looks at me.

“Um… It's okay I guess. It is kind of boring though.” I say plainly. My glare doesn’t break. 

I can feel Killua also staring daggers at the old guy. He puts his hand on my shoulder, breaking my gaze, and says “C’mon let's go Gon and (Y/N).” I turn my back and start to follow him, when the chairman calls us, with a ‘Wait! Just a moment.’ 

I look at him over my shoulder. “Would you like to play a little game with me?” He smiles at us.

“Game?” Gon says, confused. 

“And to make it interesting, If you two beat me, I’ll make you all hunters on the spot.” 

Before anyone else can say another word, I mumble a small “No way old man.” I guess I said it loud enough for them to hear me, but Gon ignores it as his excitement grows. “Really?! I’ll play!” I stop in my tracks. Killua turns to the old guy, and I follow. 

“So, what do you say? Well?”


	7. This is Pointless!

‘How did I find myself here…’

Netero starts to explain the rules of the game. Pretty basic. We just have to get the ball from his old grip. Killua volunteers to go first. He uses a basic assassination trick, the rythme echo. It’s fairly simple to learn actually.

“I see a buncha Killuas!” Gon shouts, fairly loudly. 

The sides of my lips curl up a little, looking down. It’s not very noticeable, but it's there. He really is a riot. Not a lot of people can have me genuinely smile. I kinda like it. He’s growing on me. I back up, right as Killua jumps up to grab the ball, missing immediately. My eyes widen for a second, quickly returning to their original state. That was a fairly good attack as well. There were barely any flaws! Who is this guy?

Around 5 minutes had passed and no luck. Killua gives a weird smug smile, like he’s about to do some crazy trick. He kicks the chairman with his pivot leg. Killua’s smile slowly turns into loud wailes, as he starts to shout about how Netero’s leg was like steel. I’ve put together a small analysis. All I have so far is that this guy is far from normal. Any other guy would’ve had their leg shattered into pieces by that. Also, he seems to be quite old, but surprisingly fit.

“KILLUA TAG ME TAG ME!! IT’S MY TURN!!” Gon starts to shout, as I scoot a bit farther away from him. Killua ‘tags’ him in, and he sprints up to the chairman, jumping up as high as he could--- and immediately smashing his head on the ceiling. “You idiot! You're supposed to be attacking the chairman, not the roof Gon.” I shake my head in disbelief. 

“Owwww…” Gon holds his head, howling from the pain.

“WE ALREADY KNOW HOW HIGH YOU CAN JUMP, SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO ALL OUT! FOCUS!” Killua yells from beside me. Man are they similar in that sense. “YOU HAD A CHANCE, HE DROPPED HIS GUARD FOR A SECOND!”

_________  
ANOTHER TIMESKIP!!!  
\---------------  
Those two had been at it for hours. I hadn’t even tried to join, I didn’t wanna ruin their fun. And I was enjoying myself, watching them fail so easily. They weren’t even on his level.

“Hey, (Y/N) hasn’t gotten a chance to get the ball yet!” Gon pointed out, finally remembering that I was here too. 

“Yea! You gotta try to (Y/N)! Maybe you can get it!” Killua adds, not surprising, he gets annoying when he’s tired. 

There's no point in arguing.

“Sure, if you want i’ll give it a shot.” I respond, very uninterested. I turn to look Netero in the eyes, and he seems to feel quite the opposite.

Whatever, I’ll try my best and then they’ll leave me alone…

I start off with the same technique Killua used. Fairly simple, right? Not really. I mastered that technique long ago, and after a while, started to add to it. Half of my so-called ‘clones’ are jumping, while a few more are running, and the rest are walking with me. It seemed to distract him and slipped through the cracks that I left just barely opened. I almost got the ball from him, but It randomly vanished. I quickly got myself back up in midair and landed on one knee, slightly annoyed.

“That’s a dirty trick you got there Chairman,” I say, the glare from earlier returning.

“You really are a feisty one aren’t you? Out of all the people I've asked to play this with, you 3 have been the best, you especially!” He points to me again. 

“Thanks for the praise, old man, but I did notice something. Throughout this whole match, you haven’t used your right leg or your right arm. Why is this?” I ask, a little curious, but mainly just to tell Gon and Killua about what I found, without directly telling them.

“You are right about that. Very perceptive! I only use my right leg and left arm when I have to.” He chuckles.

“Whatever, I tried my best, you guys can handle him now. I'm going to sleep.” 

“Noooo! Stay! We can get the ball from him!” Gon starts to whine. 

“Pleaseeee?” Gon and Killua say in unison.

I sweatdrop, and reluctantly give in. “But only for 5 more minutes!”  
Netero laughs at the encounter, and we ended up trying to get the dumb ball for around 2 more hours. After a while, Killua and I went to head back to the rooms to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! And make sure to comment as well, I love reading them!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, we all made our way out of the airship. It was bright and sunny out, not a bad day at all. The bean guy that gave us our badges stood in front of us and explained more rules, now about this ‘trick tower’.

Some guy starts to rock climb down but gets taken by these weird creatures, leaving us in shock.

A few minutes later, we all decided to go through different ‘trap doors’ whatever that means. We land in a room together-- surprisingly. There were these bracelets on this podium stone thingy. They had an X and an O on them. I assume that they were for decision-making.

Suddenly, ANOTHER GUY starts telling us more rules. If I knew that we were going to have this many rules, I would’ve stayed at home.

We put on these wristbands, and a door opens. 

At this door, select O to open, X not to open

Everyone chooses O, and we move on quickly. After a while of complaining, and majority rule, we landed in this one room. We were supposed to fight them I guess. 

He was a tall man, with scars on his head, no hair, and wearing these prisoner clothes.

I didn’t care all too much, but I decided to go first for the sake of it. I did come here to have fun. The feedback was expected I guess.

“(Y/N), you can’t go first! He could kill you!” Leorio yelled. Loudly. 

“Leorio’s right, it’s too dangerous!” Kurapika also responded.

“Geez guys, have some faith in me! I am an assassin! I can handle a little guy like this no problem.” I answer back, crossing my arms. I'm much stronger than Leorio, so I can win this for sure.

“C’mon (Y/N)! You got this!” Killua and Gon start to cheer me on. I got a little excited about this match now. Let’s hope I don't end it too quickly. 

I walk up to this floor thing, and It moves me up to the center of the room, so I can fight.

“Now then, let’s determine a method of combat. My choice would be a battle to the death.” The bald-headed man states. 

I shrug my shoulders. “Sounds good to me. That means I don’t gotta hold back much. If they wanted you alive, that would’ve been a different story.” I start to smirk a little. I'm taunting him. I tend to do this with a lot of the opponents I go face to face with. It gets them angry and makes it more enjoyable. Not that killing is oh so amazing. I still feel bad. But what am I supposed to do, go against my parents? No thank you.

“You little brat! Let’s start this battle already!” As soon as he says those words, I start walking towards him. I didn’t even need to use a method. He tried to punch me in the face, so I sliced his head clean off. There was barely any blood either. Just a couple of drops before his body fell to the ground. 

“Ugh, done already? Man, I thought this was gonna be fun…” I start pouting. I don’t normally act this spoiled, but I like to go up against people who are strong. They built this guy up way too much. He wasn’t strong at all. This exam was getting boring.

I turn to look at the group and walk back. Most of them are shocked- well aside from Killua. He’s just as bored as I am. Gon looks oddly excited, and Kurapika and Leorio are a little scared I guess. 

“H-How the hell did you do that?!” Leorio was the first to speak. 

“I just went SHKDN and sliced his head off.” Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have done a sound effect, but his reactions are funny. “C’mon, you’ve never done that before?” I look at him a little shocked. 

“Good job (Y/N)!” Gon congratulates me. I give him a quick thanks, then Killua starts to speak.

“Just wait till you really see them in battle. That was nothing. I once saw (Y/N) take off 15 heads at once, without a single drop of blood! It was crazy! And she only did it because-MMF” I put my hand over his mouth. 

“Haha… That’s enough out of you Killua!” I gave him a quick glare. “Anyways… enough about me, who’s up next?” I try to switch the conversation. It doesn’t work.

‘15 PEOPLE?! NO BLOOD?! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!” Leorio shouts. 

“Oh my god dude, can you shut up already! Everyone's always yelling about something! My ears are starting to hurt!” I start to shout back. He backs up a little, and I get confused. “Why are you backing up? All I did was yell at you. I'm not this evil creature ya know. I'm a normal person, just like any of you! Anyways, we need to focus on getting out of here! Someone go next!  
___________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the matches were fairly boring, not to mention the fact that we had to stay in a room for like 2 and a half days. We ended up getting out of there with as little conflict as possible.

We end up going to this place called Zevil Island. That was also fairly boring. I got one of the dumb brothers. I didn’t kill them, but I did leave them trembling. It was kinda funny to be honest. I spent most of my time hanging out with Killua, sometimes going to see Gon, but not very often.

The chairman starts to talk. He says that we will be fighting each other. Only one person will fail the exam though, thankfully. 

Hanzo and Gon go first. Their match takes around 2 hours, Gon wins in the end

Then Kurapika and Hisoka fight. Kurapika wins, but Hisoka whispers something in his ear, quickly surrendering after. I'm curious about that

Then Hisoka and Bodoro, Hisoka won of course, with Bodoro surrendering.

I beat Pokkle, after taunting him for a bit.

Then Pokkle and Killua went. Killua let him win, because he didn’t want to fight him at all.

And now, its Killua’s 2nd turn._________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

Killua walks up to the weird pin guy when he strikes up this conversation.

“It’s been a while Kil, (Y/N).” 

He starts to take pins out of his face and head. I look closer after they’re all taken out. 

NO, IT CAN’T BE. PLEASE GOD ANYONE BUT HIM PLEASE.

It was… Illumi.

Pure fear was seen in and out of Killua and I’s eyes. I couldn’t hold it in. I was truly scared. What was going to happen to both of us? He’s with my parents. We’re dead- no I’M DEAD.

“B-Big brother?...” Killua starts to talk, but he can’t. He’s terrified. So am I.

I start trembling. My breathing gets heavier. Just as bad as Killua. We both have a right to be afraid as well.

Leorio and Kurapika notice and start asking what's wrong, but I only see their mouths move. I'm so focused on the match, that they're all I can hear.

What if he gets my parents. What’ll happen to me if they get a hold of me?! They’re angry, aren’t they? I’ll be punished for sure. Oh no…

“Hey. Killua, I heard you stabbed mom and Milluki.”

Killua calms down a little, the shock had finally stopped, making him able to speak. “Guess so.”

“Mom couldn’t stop crying. She was just so happy. She was delighted to see that her son had finally grown up. But she’s concerned about you being out.” He turns to me. “(Y/N). Your parents asked me to get you back. They’re very disappointed. If you go back now, there will be less of a punishment. They wanted me to express how angry they were. They said something about a 376.”

All the color drains from my face. 376 is one of the worst torture methods that they ever created. I almost feel like puking, running, and crying at the same time. But I try to keep composure. I know that If I say anything at all, the gates will flood open, and I would be able to stop them. My knees fall out on me, and I fall to the ground trembling harder.

“I had absolutely no idea you guys wanted to become hunters. As for me, I'm here to get a license for a job that's coming up.”

Killua tries not to look at me. He knows why I'm acting like this, but any acknowledgment from him, would destroy me completely. “We.. don’t actually want to become hunters. We just felt like taking the exam.” He thankfully speaks for both of us.

“I see… Well that's a relief. In that case, I have some advice for you both. You guys are not cut out to be hunters.” Killua gasps and my breathing gets heavier. “You were born for one purpose. To be assassins. You guys are puppets of darkness, devoid of passion. There is nothing you desire, nor is there anything you wish for. As two who live in the shadows, the only pleasure you both are capable of is derived from causing death. Because, that's how Dad and I raised you, and that's how your parents raised you (Y/N). What do you two imagine that you would accomplish by becoming a Hunter?”

I stop for a second. What is it that I truly want? AH- I got it. Cmon, please let me say this without destroying everything. 

“I-its true. We don’t really want to become hunters. But… Everyone wants something. Even us.” My voice was shaky, hands quivering. 

“You don’t.” Illumi quickly responds.

Killua yells back. “You’re wrong! There is something that we really want!” 

“Hmm… Enlighten me. What is it that you both want?” He waits for a second to hear a reply, but there isn’t one. “What’s the matter? There really isn’t anything, is there?”

“There is!” I shout. I don’t know where it came from, but I randomly gained a sliver of confidence. I stand up, my legs a little wobbly, but they’re standing. “We… I want to be… friend with Gon… Were… just so sick of killing people. We want to be friends with Gon… and just have fun.”

“Impossible.” Illumi shuts me down immediately. You are incapable of friendship. The only thing you can do… Is discern whether or not you can kill them. That is all you were ever taught. Gon is such a radiant person, that you two don’t know how to classify him. You don’t actually desire his friendship. If you guys stay with him, you’ll end up wanting to kill him. You’ll wonder if you can, and you’ll want to find out. Because, you both are by nature, a murderer.”

My legs fall out once again, nearly shattering my leg this time. I can’t look at anyone. I'm too ashamed. And scared. And hopeless. In a way he’s right. That’s what scares me the most. I can’t move. I feel paralyzed. I can’t move. I can barely breathe. I'm using all my energy to hold back tears. 

Leorio starts to get angry, while Kurapika is worried about me. It doesn’t matter. They can’t help. I can barely help myself right now.

I could barely make out what Illumi was saying after that. Something about killing Gon, and Killua giving up. Those words. ‘I give up.’ I had almost given up, but when I heard those words, I completely gave up. I lost all hope. I wasn’t scared. I wasn’t angry. I wasn’t happy. I felt the same as I did before I met Killua. I felt… empty. 

I stood up. I didn’t respond. I just waited for Killua to finish up. He killed Bodoro and started to walk out. I followed. There was no point anymore. The walk back was silent. A couple of train rides, a couple of walks, and we finally made it. 

____________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This will be the last chapter! But it's only the first book in a LOOOOONG series! Please stay till the end!

It was towards the end of the day. I was standing in front of my house. I walked inside, all the butlers staring at me. I went straight to the dungeon, where my father was waiting for me. I sat down and waited. 

I knew what was coming. First, a slap to the face, then a couple stabs to the stomach, then throw-up pills, then fire. The cycle continued for days. At most a month. I still got a little bit of food. Not much though. Maybe a sliver of bread a week? I couldn’t count.

My last day in confinement. I start hearing ruckus. Just loud noises, and a lot of yelling, but it reminds me of Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and… Killua. I miss them. So much. I hope it's not them. I wouldn’t be able to look them in the eye. I'm too tired, destroyed, and I can barely talk. I can’t even cry. I'm weak. 

“LET US IN DAMMIT!” I hear someone yell. My eyes almost widen, but my mother is watching, so I don’t make any sudden movements. I hear footsteps and look down. I can see anyone right now. I'm a mess. I bet I look like a wreck too. The footsteps get closer and closer, and then the door opens. 

“(Y/N)” My father calls. I have to look up now. I have to. But I can’t. My body won’t let me. I can’t see the disappointment in their eyes. It would be too much. I cannot handle it. 

“(Y/N)! Look at me now!” My father has no patience. He starts to yell, grabbing my face in the process. He lifts my face up and does something that forces my eyes open. 

I don’t know what my eyes look like, I can only imagine. I think they would be very dull. That's how I felt. I couldn’t smile, I couldn’t cry, I couldn't get angry. It felt terrible, but I didn’t care. It didn’t matter anyway.

I look up, and not surprisingly, I see all of them. Even Killua. I start to wonder how they were even able to make it here in one piece. But my thoughts are cut off by my father's words. 

“Your so-called friends have come to retrieve you. I recognize one of them. Hurry up and get out of my sight. You’re lucky I'm nice. I could’ve killed you by now.” He throws my old tarnished clothes on the floor, and my chains pop off. I almost fall over, Leorio running to try and catch me, but I lift myself back up. I quickly put on the clothes (you had clothes on, but you put these on top of them) and start to walk out. They all follow me, nobody saying a word. I get it. I can barely muster any myself. But I had to. The silence was killing me. As soon as we get far enough from the house, I try to start a conversation. 

“How’d you guys find me? We’re pretty hidden.” I look down the whole time. I almost broke seeing their pitied faces.   
“I showed them the way. Sorry if I made it worse.” Killua responds. I can’t even imagine how his face looks right now. It could look like anything. 

“Why won’t you look at us?” Gon plainly states. 

I start shaking a little. Tears start to weld in my eyes. I stop walking, and they quickly came to a stop as well. 

“I'm… I'm really sorry. I put you guys in danger. You shouldn’t have come for me. I’ll just get in your way.” And the tear gates open. I knew I couldn’t keep them locked forever, but i didn’t think that it would only take this much for me to break down.

SMACK

A big red spot forms on my cheek. I could recognize that slap. Killua. 

“DON’T TALK LIKE THAT! WE CAME TO GET YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE OUR FRIEND. WE CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU’RE NOT A DESTROYER. YOU’RE A KIND, FUNNY PERSON WHO DESERVES FRIENDS. YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND.” Killua starts yelling.

My knees fall out. Not due to emotions this time. My wounds were deep. Really deep. But I didn’t care. I look up at all of them, and tears are streaming harder down my face. They give me a weird, sad, angry, and sorry kinda look, and Gon gives me a hug. 

“S-Sorry... I bet I look pretty pitiful huh?” I sniff, trying to wipe the tears off my face, which doesn’t work because more keep coming. 

“It's fine. Were your friends. You can talk to us. We won’t judge you, we promise.” Kurapika smiles. 

About 30 minutes later, and I'm okay. The tears finally stopped. Took longer than normal though. They brought me to a hospital, and I was fixed up mysteriously fast. I don’t think about it though. All I can think about are my friends. How selfless they are. How kind they are. 

“Thank you, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This has been a journey. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I do writing them! This really has helped me with writing, and I know that I wasn't always able to give long updates, but I try. It's a wild ride writing these, and let me know if you want me to write other ones! This is Book 1, but I'm going to try and take a little break. I spent all day finishing this series, and I'm a little tired. But please read them, as I spend a lot of time on them. Even If you don't like them, criticism helps me a ton! Thank you, and see you later! <3
> 
> -LAMAJOMU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for enjoying the story, and I hope you read more of my work!


End file.
